


Boy Meets True Love

by sandyrahrah



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyrahrah/pseuds/sandyrahrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cory and Topanga break up, all because she's convinced that Cory is gay? True love, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Meets True Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Boy Meets World fan-fiction, one of the best shows I've ever seen. I'm sorry if I haven't gotten it perfect, as it's been a while since I've watched Boy Meets World from beginning to end(I should really do that soon, hehe). I will be going back to edit it, because it feels slightly rushed to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Cory stood in front of his girlfriend's bed, staring at Topanga as if she grew four hundred heads. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when no words came out. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he slowly sat down, shaking his head. He then looked at the woman before him and swiped his hand over his face. He pinched himself for the third time, hoping that it was all a dream. But he didn't wake up, it was real.

"I'm sorry Cory, it has to happen," Topanga said, crouching in front of him. She put her hand on his knee and bit her lip, letting out a small sigh. "You just don't know it yet, but it's impossible for us to be together," She continued, watching as the boy looked away from her. "You're gay, Core, you just haven't figured it out," she said and flinched back when Cory glared at her.

"I'm not gay! How many times do I have to say it?" He asked, standing to his feet and brushing her off of him. "Why do you always think you know me better than I know myself? Huh?" He asked once more and took a deep breath, walking for the door. "I love you, Topanga. I'm straight, I. Love. You!" He yelled, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Once he reached his and Shawn's dorm room, he ignored the rubber-band on the door and walked in. He slammed the door and plopped down on his bed, ignoring the girl on top of his best friend. Before he could stop them, tears were leaving his eyes and he covered his face with his arms. He could hear Shawn's hush voice telling the girl to leave, followed by the light close of the door. He didn't need to look, he already knew his best friend was heading for him.

"What happened?" Shawn asked, the bed dipping from his weight. "You and Topanga get in a fight?" He asked again, grabbing Cory's arms and pulling them from his face. "Talk to me," he said and Cory looked at him, sighing.

"She broke up with me," he said, watching when Shawn's eyes widened. "She said I'm gay, Shawn." He stated and sat up straight. "Can you believe that? Me. Gay," he said, sliding off the bed and to his feet. "I mean, we've been together for years! How can she tell me what sexual orientation I am? Me. Gay!" He yelled, pacing back and forth.

Shawn sat there for a minute, before standing up and walking to his friend, taking him by his shoulders. "Calm down, Core. I'm sure you can fix this," he said and Cory stared at him. "I mean, what makes her think you're gay?" He asked and Cory sighed, shaking his head.

"She said she saw me 'checking you out' or something," he said and pulled away from Shawn, sitting down on his bed. "But what does she expect? It's a co-ed bathroom, it's really hard to not look at someone." He stated, while Shawn just stared at him. "Does she want me looking at other girls? If I do that, we break up. If I happen to glance at my best friend while he's naked, we break up. There's no winning with that woman," he continued, falling backwards. "Why does she always decide things for me? I'm not gay!" He ranted, huffing out.

"Maybe you are," he heard Shawn say and he shot up, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe she's right, because I've seen you look at me sometimes, it's not that big a deal, Core." Shawn told him, but Cory only crossed his arms over his chest. "What? I'm serious, did you think I didn't notice?" He asked.

"You can't be serious," Cory mumbled, standing up once again. "Way to be cocky there, best friend," he said, walking for the door. "It's nice to have your support," he muttered, opening the door, but the door was slammed shut before he could leave. "What the hell, Shawn!" He yelled, spinning around to glare at his best friend.

Shawn said nothing, he just leaned down and kissed Cory on his lips. Cory stood there, eyes wide and body stiff. Was his best friend, straight best friend, seriously kissing him? When Shawn realized the other man wasn't kissing back, he pulled away and stared at him.

"That did not just happen," Cory whispered shaking his head and pushing Shawn away from him. "You did not just do that, Shawn!" He yelled, beginning to pace back and forth. He shook his head again and wiped his face with his hands.

The bad thing about it? He kind of liked it. Yeah, it was a huge shock, to have his best friend kiss him out of nowhere, but he didn't dislike it. This was bad, it was very bad and Cory knew it.

Once again, his know it all girlfriend was right. She was always right and it annoyed him. He did love her, but not in the way he originally thought. 

He sat down on his bed and stared at Shawn, tilting his head. "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Why Santa isn't he- Why ya kissed me, Shawn!"

"Because I've had feelings for you since our second year in high-school," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I had a suspicion that it was mutual, but I never acted on it just in case," he shrugged, while her stared off into space. 

"Then Topanga came up to me and started talking about your relationship and how she thought you were gay, she staged this breakup, to see if you would kiss me back." He said and then his face shaded into a sudden sadness.

"But you didn't, so obviously, me and her both were wrong. You really do love that girl, buddy," he finished and then started for the door.

Cory's face tinged red and his fists balled, before he hurled of the bed and grabbed Shawn by his wrist. He pushed him backwards and pinned him to the door, his eyes narrowed into little slits.

"No, you aren't allowed to do that. You can't just kiss a guy; make him realize that he is in fact gay, and then just walk away." He hissed, glancing down at his best friend's lips.

"You just can't, Shawn." He stated and without another word, he dove in for their next kiss. It felt like it would feel kissing Topanga, only better. He couldn't kick the feeling that he could get used to kissing Shawn from the back of his mind and to be honest, he really didn't want to.

He felt like kissing Shawn was where he was meant to be.

And he was happy.


End file.
